Just Curious
by Locofoco88
Summary: Dan is curious and asks Phil a question that leads to a lot of awkwardness. It also leads to either the end of their friendship or the beginning of something more than that. / This is my first fanfiction, please let me know what you think! Warnings: boy x boy, rated M for explicit content in later chapters.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) and I am not implying that the two are in a romantic relationship that goes beyond deep friendship. Nothing in this story has actually happened (or so I think). This story was written simply for my and your amusement.

I decided to make my author's notes a separate page as it's quite a few notes. Please read though!

1. I'm not a native speaker of English so please excuse any grammatical and verbal errors in this story. If anyone would like to help me out by being my beta reader please get in touch as this would help me massively!

2. This is the first fanfiction I've written in English and for this fandom and I would love some feedback on how you liked the story and what I can improve.

3. This was initially written as a one shot before I decided to split the story into chapters. Please let me know if you want me to continue after chapter one!

4. I tried to write this in third person but I found I can't do it. I've written fanfiction before and it was always first person because I think this way it's easier for me to express the character's emotions, what they're thinking etc.

5. And finally, enjoy the story and please leave a review! *cyber hugs*

Lisa xx


	2. Chapter One: Questions

CHAPTER ONE: QUESTIONS

PHIL'S POV

I was playing Sonic, sitting cross-legged on the sofa and staring at the TV screen when I noticed something odd. Something was different and unusual about this situation. Normally, Dan would be sitting beside me and yelling things like "Fuck! What the hell are you even doing?". Today, however, he was sitting opposite of the sofa with his back to the wall and was silent. I threw him a quick glance while keeping on playing and noticed him staring at me.

"What's wrong, Dan?" No answer. "Dan?"

In this moment I realised that my Sonic was on the verge of death – again. I tried to save him from the giant wall that was moving towards him but with no success. "Oh for heaven's sake, I can't seem to finish this bloody level", I shouted and threw the controller on the couch.

After I had calmed down I moved my head towards the place where Dan was sitting. He still seemed to be in another world. "Dan!"

DAN'S POV

I snapped out of my daydream and saw Phil looking at me, slightly concerned. "Hm? What?"

"You OK there?", he asked. I had to think about this for a second. Was I?

"Oh yeah, sure. Why?"

"Um, you were staring at me."

Oh fuck. I could feel myself blush and tried to look away in an attempt to hide my face. When I realised that this wasn't working out too well and I was just arousing suspicion, I looked up at him and smiled awkwardly.

"Erm yeah, I just couldn't look at the TV screen and watch poor Sonic being brutally killed off by you again." I really hoped he would buy this shabby excuse. He couldn't know what actually was going on with me.

Phil pouted and looked at me with his big puppy eyes. "But I really tried this time."

"Haha, whatever, let's make some pancakes shall we? I'm starving!" And with that we both stood up and went to the kitchen. _Pull yourself together, Dan._

PHIL'S POV

I couldn't help it. Something was definitely up with Dan. He was not acting normal. He kept throwing me these weird looks that I couldn't quite pin down. And he was too quiet. But what was it he tried to hide from me? Was he sad because of something? Did something happen on the internet? Was he ill?

I tried to shake these thoughts off and concentrate on making the pancake dough but I continued to be worried. What if something was seriously wrong with Dan? We were best friends and usually we told each other everything. Why not this time? What could have been so bad that he couldn't even tell me? Except… maybe it's something I had done. I wanted to ask him what was wrong so bad but I was too scared although I didn't even know of what I was scared.

DAN'S POV

The situation was awkward to say the least. We were sitting at the table, facing each other, and I've tried to make some jokes to brighten up the mood but I failed miserably.

I watched Phil eating his pancake with lemon and sugar, his Adam's apple moving rhythmically. I watched his jaw bones and his lips, watched how he licked some sugar from his upper lip before he slipped his tongue back in his mouth. Then I looked into his ice-blue eyes and in this moment I made a decision.

_Now or never._

"Phil? I want to ask you something." He stopped eating and looked at me. I've been meaning to ask him a question for quite some time but I was scared that it would ruin our friendship.

"Sure, fire away", he said with a slightly shaking voice, as if he expected something bad. I could hear a hint of fear in his voice.

_OK, Dan, calm down. Ask him._

"Dan?"

_Just ask him already for fuck's sake. There is no turning back now._

"Phil, I wanted to ask you if… I mean, have you ever been thinking about how it would be with… with another man?"

He just kept looking at me and then slowly asked, "What do you mean by 'it'"?

I wasn't sure if he just played dumb or if he actually did not know what I meant.

"I mean, have you ever been thinking about how it would be…". _Say it, Dan._ "… How it would be having sex with another man?"

PHIL'S POV

I don't know what I had expected him to ask me but it was certainly not this. I really didn't know what to reply to this question. How long had he been thinking about this? Was he gay? Had I thought about it before? There were so many questions in my mind in this moment; I couldn't even think straight. It made me nervous.

"Um, not really. I guess. I don't know. Have you?"

"Well, obviously I have." Stupid question.

"So, does that mean you want to… do it?" I asked him.

The situation couldn't have become any more awkward. Neither of us knew where this was going.

"I'm… I'm not sure. I'm just curious I guess."

I suddenly felt the urge to leave the room and to escape the awkwardness.

"Excuse me, I, um, need to use the bathroom", I said and stood up.

I closed the door and sat on the toilet lid.

_Calm yourself down, Phil. _

What was happening to me? The problem was that what Dan had asked me actually got me thinking. All of a sudden I did have thoughts about how it would be like having an intimate relationship with another man and, to my dismay, they weren't exactly bad thoughts.

Why had Dan asked me this? Was it a simple question between two friends or was there more to it? Was Dan attracted to me? Was he… in love with me?

So many questions. Not so many answers.

DAN'S POV

I was so stupid. Why had I even done this?

_Well done, Dan, now you have scared him away and it will probably never be the same between you and Phil. You have officially ruined your friendship. _

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't lose Phil as a friend because he was the best friend I ever had and the best friend I will ever have. I felt like crying. I didn't know what to do.

After what seemed like forever, Phil emerged back from the bathroom, blushing when I looked at him. "Hi," I said awkwardly.

He slowly sat back down at the table and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Look, Phil, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. I was just curious and… I don't know, it was just something that I had stuck in my head and I guess I needed to get it out. Please don't be mad at me, Phil."

"I'm not mad at you, Dan."

I was relieved even though it was unexpected. "OK, that's… good."

"Actually Dan, I just spent some time to think about this and now _I _want to ask _you _a question."

"O-OK, go ahead."

Phil looked incredibly calm, his face was straight, and I couldn't make out what he was about to ask.

"So, you asked me if I had ever thought about having sex with another man. You obviously have thought about it so I'm asking you, do you want to _know _what it is like having sex with another man?"

I think I just stared at him for about thirty seconds. This was so unlike Phil. Or was it?

"I, um, well." It felt like my tongue wasn't able to form words anymore.

"If you had the chance, would you want to try it?"

I really did not understand what was going on. "Um, I guess if I had the chance then yes, I would probably want to find out how it's like."

And nothing in the world could have prepared me for what came next. "Then let's find out together, Dan."


	3. Chapter Two: More Questions

Thank you SO much for the feedback on the first chapter! Thank you for reading, following and favouriting this story! Also, a huge THANKS goes out to kettlemaniac and potatoes-are-not-for sex for leaving a review, it really means so much to me! Check out their stories, they both are amazing authors!

So, here's chapter 2. I really hope it is what you were expecting it to be and hope it won't be disappointing in any way! Remember I'm not a native speaker so please excuse any errors (or tell me and I will correct them!) Let me know what you think! Enjoy :)

CHAPTER TWO: MORE QUESTIONS

_"Then let's find out together, Dan."_

PHIL'S POV

It was kind of funny to see Dan's face in the moment these words left my mouth. He looked at me as if I was some kind of weird alien. "What?", he asked and I noticed he was quite pale.

"I said, let's find out together, Dan", I repeated.

"Yeah, I… I heard what you said but… Phil, are you serious? Did you actually just suggest that you and me, we… should have sex?"

I nodded and said in all seriousness, "Yes."

I waited for a reply but Dan just kept staring at me so I continued. "OK, so here's the deal. We just have a try at this. No feelings, and no awkwardness after. It's just sex, and it will be just this one time. We never tell anyone, and it won't affect our friendship."

DAN'S POV

I felt my mouth drop when he suggested having sex. I actually thought I was dreaming. Never in the world would I have assumed for this to happen. I mean, it doesn't usually happen like this, does it? No.

Without answering him I stood up and went to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet, the place where Phil must have been sitting just minutes before. The positions were turned around, now he was the one sitting in the living room. I remembered how I felt like after I asked him the question and he disappeared in the bathroom. I thought I had lost him. I wondered if he was feeling the same now that I had just disappeared.

Never ever would I have expected Phil to put himself forward having sex with another man. I really could not tell if he was nervous about this and also, I wasn't sure why he would want to do it. This was a side of Phil I didn't know, but somehow I was curious and the way he acted made me want to know more about this side of him. When I asked him this question it wasn't actually my intention to have sex with Phil, it was more like a general question. Mean, he sure is sexy, but was I really gay? Now, it felt like I couldn't resist anymore. Maybe deep down this was what I wanted. Maybe I wanted him. But no, I wouldn't ruin our friendship. Like he said: no feelings, no awkwardness. Just sex, just once.

As soon as I made this decision I went back to the living room where Phil still sat in the same spot as when I left him. He looked insecure, and maybe a bit scared. I went over to him, sat down opposite of him and looked him in the eyes. "OK", I finally said.

PHIL'S POV

"OK?", I asked

Dan gulped. "Yes, let's do this."

Maybe a part of me had hoped that he wouldn't agree, we both were trying to hide our insecurity. Then again, there was a part of me that really wanted to try it.

Our 'arrangement' led to even more uneasiness between us because I we didn't have a plan. We didn't really know how to do it. How to start? When would we do it, there and then, or some other time? Would we kiss? Which room would we go into? Again, there were too many questions to which I didn't know any answers.

I looked up at the ceiling as if I would find answers there but instead, other images flashed into my mind. Suddenly, I imagined Dan standing in front of me naked. I had seen him naked many times and I've never thought about it but now that I did I had to admit that I did like what I saw. Maybe I was slightly attracted to Dan but so far I thought that was part of the deep friendship we shared. Now however, it dawned on me that there might have been more even before that night.

I closed my eyes and imagined what we could do to each other, how good we could make each other feel, and I imagined how I kissed Dan, how my tongue tangled up with his.

Suddenly I felt something rub against my crotch. I lowered my head from the ceiling and opened my eyes. I hadn't even realised that my eyes were closed. Dan had his left leg stretched out under the table and massaged my nether regions with his toes. It felt surprisingly good.

"You were moaning with your eyes closed", he said, "so I thought I'd um… heat up the situation a bit?"

"Y-yes", I stammered, "g-good idea."

Oh my god, what was wrong with me? Was my level of self-control this low? I didn't think that I could get aroused so quickly.

DAN'S POV

His moans were getting me into the mood. I could tell he liked it and so it was hardly surprising that when I pulled my foot away, he looked at me with a strange disappointment in his eyes. Maybe he thought I would make a retreat? Oh no, that was the last thing I was going to do. I was hooked, and I wanted more.

I stood up from the chair, Phil's eyes following me as I walked around the table. I stood behind his chair and started to slowly massage his shoulder blades. Then I let my hands travel down his torso and felt his nipples grow hard under his shirt. I leaned down and my hands grabbed his crotch again while I hid my face in his neck.

I pulled Phil's chair back from the table so there was enough space for me in between to sit on his lap, facing him. I could feel the bulge build up in this trousers so I moved my butt to rub across it. Phil kept moaning as he grabbed my arse. I could now feel my own trousers get tighter.

Phil's hands moved to the seam of my shirt and within seconds, he had pulled it over my head and thrown it on the floor. I did the same with his shirt and we took a few moments to admire each other's beauty. Of course we had seen each other's naked torsos before but this was the first time I looked at Phil's in that way.

Taking a finger, I lightly grazed Phil's skin and make circles around his nipples before I bent down and licked over the now hardened nipple with my tongue. I moved to the other one before I made my way up to his neck and to his jaw bone. I could feel his heavy breathing and the heat radiating from him when I finally reached his mouth and our lips were touching. At first there were light kisses but soon our tongues had found their ways into each other's mouths and went exploring. He tasted of pancakes and lemon and sugar.

PHIL'S POV

I didn't know what was happening to me. What Dan did to me was making me feel so good. When his soft lips were touching mine I thought I would be exploding from excitement. The kiss started slow but soon became more heated. My nervousness had gone and I was getting more self-conscious about my actions. I wanted this, and I wanted it bad. I wanted to feel Dan's naked body on mine and I wanted to feel him _in_ me. My now full blown erection was longing for liberation from my tight jeans and so was Dan's apparently. After what felt like forever I pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. I looked into the brown eyes of my best friend and with a grin I said, "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"


	4. Chapter Three: Answers

A/N:

Hi ya'll, welcome back to chapter three of Just Curious! Thanks so much for reading this story. Also, a big thank you to stendanisjustperfect and for their comments, you made me very happy ^.^ ( stendanisjustperfect: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! And I'm glad to hear that my English is not too awful!)

I am very unsure of this chapter as I've never written anything like it before. I really hope it's not shit! Also, I realised I'm quite crap at coming up with chapter headlines but I guess you'll just have to deal with it :D

As always, please tell me what you think, you would make me so happy if you leave a review :)

Enjoy!

CHAPTER THREE: ANSWERS

_"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"_

DAN'S POV

I looked at Phil and nodded. Smiling at him I climbed off his lap and stood in front of him. I took both of his hands in mine, then pulled him up from the chair and close to me. I kissed him again but pulled away quickly when I realised something. _What are we doing?_

The feelings I had in this moment were indescribable and I was convinced that this was not the way it had been supposed to be. _No feelings, no awkwardness. _This was what we had agreed upon. But I was already breaking the deal. I had definitely feelings towards Phil, and they threatened to become stronger with each second. But what was I supposed to do? Cancelling the deal to avoid the awkwardness afterwards? No, that wasn't going to work. We were already in too deep.

Phil bent forward, and I accepted another of his kisses, trying to shake off the insecure thoughts. For the time being, it seemed to work.

I then took the initiative and led him to my bedroom. I chose mine because it simply was closer and we didn't want to lose any more time. My room was messy and we had to climb over stuff littered on the floor while not breaking our kiss. Reaching the bed, I lightly tapped his chest and pushed him onto the sheets before my hand moved to his belt and opened it. I pulled the zipper down and he slightly lifted his butt from the bed so I could pull down his jeans along with his boxer shorts, freeing his erection. I looked at him and smirked before I stood up and opened my own belt, my eyes never leaving his. I pushed my trousers and boxers down, revealing my own erected penis. It was now his turn to take a look at what I had to offer.

PHIL'S POV

The sight was very promising and I felt my erection twitch. Dan climbed on the bed and, towering over me, he slowly lowered himself onto me, rubbing his erection against mine. We both let out a moan and began kissing again. It felt so good.

Still kissing, Dan took my member into his hand and started pumping it. I was exploding with excitement. Then, he pulled away and planted kisses all over my neck and chest. I felt his tongue slip out circling around my nipples before it made its way down to my belly button. He looked up at me as if to seek permission which I gave him with a reassuring look and then bend down and licked over my hard member. I had to grab the sheets to not scream out loud which took my whole self-control. The sensation was unbelievable.

He then took my length into his mouth. He licked and sucked a bit before pushing further down. My hands were in his hair and controlled his movements, forcing him to push even further down and making him gag. He seemed to like it though.

He pulled away. "Try not to come yet." Not a very easy thing to do.

He licked a bit of pre-cum away and looked at me once more. "Are you ready?", he asked and smirked.

I was. "I can't wait."

DAN'S POV

I took a condom out of the middle drawer of my bedside table and strapped it over my erect member. I also took a tube of lubricant out and put some of the cool gel on my fingers. I started to gently lubricate Phil's entrance before I slowly pushed one finger into him. He moans and I wait for him to adjust to the sensation. I then push a second finger inside of him and scissor slightly which made him moan in pleasure even more. The third finger nearly pushed him over the edge.

"Phil, don't come yet", I tell him again.

"I-I'm trying. B-but it's s-so hard."

"I know. But try for me. I promise it will get even better."

"I can't wait."

I pulled my fingers out and placed my penis in front of his entrance. I slowly pushed myself into him and moaned because of his tightness.

Phil hissed in pain. "Is it OK?", I asked him and stroked his raven-black hair out of his face.

"It will be, just give me a second." He closed his eyes, and after a few moments, he opened them again and I saw pure lust in them. His pain had turned into pleasure and it was safe to push myself fully inside of him. I pulled out almost completely before pushing in again. It took me only a few thrusts to find what I was looking for, his sweet spot, and when I hit his prostate, Phil freaked out, in a positive sense.

PHIL'S POV

The sensation when Dan hit my prostate was unbelievable. Simply amazing. I nearly passed out from the force with which this feeling hit me. And it was something a woman could never give me unless she wore a strap-on, but even then I doubt it would be as good as this.

Between moans I told him, "I'm so close, Dan."

He panted and thrust faster, sending me over the edge and spilling my semen over us both. "Oh my god, Dan!" I could feel myself tighten and he followed close after, exploding into an orgasm that I will never ever forget. He screamed my name and rode out his orgasm, before he pulled out of me and laid himself beside me, breathing heavily. We stayed like this until our breathing had slowed down.

I tried to find words to express the feelings I had in that moment. I wanted to tell Dan how amazing it felt to have him inside of me but I didn't know how. I was scared. I remembered our deal. _No feelings. _And I didn't _want_ to feel that way.

DAN'S POV

That was probably the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my entire life. I opened my mouth to tell him about my feelings but then, for the second time, I remembered what he had said earlier. _"Here's the deal. We just have a try at this. No feelings, and no awkwardness after. It's just sex, and it will be just this one time. We never tell anyone, and it won't affect our friendship." _

I was afraid. Afraid that if I told him about my feelings, I would ruin our friendship, and I couldn't risk this. Phil is the most important person in my life and I just can't lose him, not because of something stupid we had done. Not because of this. I was certain that if I couldn't have a romantic relationship with Phil, I at least wanted to keep him as best friend. I wanted to keep having him in my life, and in order to do this, I couldn't tell him about my feelings. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

I closed my eyes, but suddenly I felt Phil move and get out of bed. _Stop him, _something inside of me told me.

PHIL'S POV

We were lying beside each other and neither of us said a word. I tried to make sense of what just happened but I couldn't. After a while I was certain that Dan was asleep so I pulled out my arm from under his head and slowly removed myself from the bed, careful not to wake him. I looked at him once more before I proceeded to pick up my clothes from the floor. I walked to the door in order to go into my own room.

When I turned the doorknob, I heard Dan mumble something. I turned to look at him and he was sitting up slightly.

"What did you say?", I asked him.

He hesitated briefly before he whispered, "Please stay."


	5. Chapter Four: Even More Questions

So, first of all, I'm so so so sorry that I left you waiting for so long! My excuse is that I started a new job a month ago and I love it, but it's very stressful at the same time. I usually get up at half six, leave the house at eight, and get back around half seven or eight in the evening. Also, my internet has been quite crap lately and I need the online dictionary to write the story so that has been an issue as well. However, I promise you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter because I nearly finished writing it.. Chapter 5 will also be the last chapter of this little story but I might do a sequel if people want one so let me know if you do :)

Thank you so so much for all your reviews! When I first posted the story I was really unsure of it and didn't think that I'd get a lot of reviews! You guys are totally awesome, I love you all! I want to give you all big hugs and self-made cookies! Also, thank you for the positive reaction on my English. I'm sure there are still a lot of errors in it but I'm working really hard on making it sound good, and I'm glad to hear it's not that awful!

So, to **shrey11**, **PhanFictionz**, **kettlemaniac**, **stendanisjustperfect**, **NeverlandNat** and **Kyuubigurl74**: Thank you for your reviews, it means so much to me that you took the time to leave a comment! You're all amazing!

This chapter is a bit of a filler but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

CHAPTER FOUR: EVEN MORE QUESTIONS

_"Please stay."_

PHIL'S POV

With the doorknob still in my hand I looked over to the bed where Dan was half sitting half lying. He had asked me to stay with him in his bedroom for the night, to lie beside him naked. I hesitated as this would clearly break the deal. We had agreed that there would be no feelings involved, just sex. No awkwardness afterwards, although this was probably impossible to achieve. The question was, however, did I want to stay? Had we already broken the deal by having untamed wild sex and enjoying it?

"Phil, I know what you're thinking but please, just stay with me tonight. We'll talk about what happened tomorrow."

Slowly, I let go of the doorknob and walked over to the bed. "OK", I said quietly, before I got under the sheets beside Dan. I could sense him contemplating whether or not to put an arm around me but he didn't so we just lay beside each other. If I hadn't been so tired I would've probably been staying up all night and rack my brain over what had happened but the desire to sleep was stronger and allowed me to block out all worry. Within minutes I had drifted off to sleep.

DAN'S POV

What a beautiful human being Phil is. The moonlight was shining through the window on his face. His breathing told me he was sleeping. I stroke his hair and put a strand out of his face; then I leant over to kiss his forehead.

I was falling in love with my best friend, of that I was sure. But how was I supposed to tell him? Would he feel the same? And, what if he wouldn't? I didn't want to lose my best friend and at the same time, I wanted him to be more than my best friend.

After a while I realised that those thoughts wouldn't bring me anywhere that night and I closed my eyes. Absent-mindedly I had put an arm around Phil's waist and snuggled into him before sleep overtook me.

_The next morning_

PHIL'S POV

Sleepily I opened my eyes to find that I'm not in my own bedroom. It must have been early morning as it was barely bright outside. Questions were running through my head. _Did we get drunk last night? Why am I in Dan's bedroom? _

Shaking the thoughts off, I was drifting off to sleep when I felt a light weight on my waist. I lifted the duvet and saw it was an arm. And that was the moment when I remembered. _Oh my God. What have we done? _I remembered everything. I remembered having sex with Dan, and I remembered that I liked it. A lot.

Slowly, I turned around to face Dan who was fast asleep, breathing quietly. I looked at him and took in his beauty. His tanned skin, his full lips, and his beautiful brown eyes which I knew were hiding behind his closed eyelids. What was it what we had? What kind of relationship? Were we just best friends or was there more to it? Was I falling in love with Dan? Was I in love with him already? I didn't know. I didn't know anything anymore.

Slowly I peeled myself off the bed, careful not to wake Dan. I collected my trousers and boxer shorts from the floor, and threw Dan another look before I left the room.

DAN'S POV

I woke up because something was missing beside me. I opened my eyes and saw what it was. Phil's sheets were empty and cold. He was gone. I patted his pillow where he had been lying just hours before. I thought about the night before and sighed. I sighed, not because it happened, but because it was so damn complicated. After what happened I was certain that I was falling for him, that I was in love with him, but was he feeling the same? I doubted it. If he was, why would he leave early in the morning and not wake up in my arms? No, he definitely wasn't in love with me, of that I was sure.

I remembered the vow we had made.

_We just have a try at this. No feelings, and no awkwardness after. It's just sex, and it will be just this one time. We never tell anyone, and it won't affect our friendship._

But we had already broken the rules we set ourselves. We had failed to fulfil the conditions of the deal. Yes, we had just tried it out but there were definitely feelings involved, at least on my side. The awkwardness had already set in and probably would affect our friendship.

_Please no. _I didn't want this to happen. Phil was my best friend and I didn't want to have ruined this precious friendship by doing something so stupid. And even more, by falling in love with him. I hid my face in my pillow and wanted to die.

PHIL'S POV

I had been lying on my bed for what seemed like hours unable to fall asleep again. I was thinking of Dan. Was he awake? Was he regretting what happened? Was I? I actually was regretting what we had done, at least partly. I didn't regret the sex but the feelings that were involved. I didn't know what those feelings were, if it was love or just friendly affection, and it drove me crazy.

All of a sudden, my phone which was I had collected from the living room earlier and laid on my bed table started buzzing and beeping loudly. I turned around to pick up the phone and looked on the display. A reminder. _Meeting at the BBC at 10.00 am._

_Oh fuck. _I had completely forgotten about the meeting we had with the BBC bosses about our radio show. It was supposed to be like a feedback session, talking about improvements to the show and all that stuff, and we had about one hour to get there. _No no no. That's the worst timing ever. _

DAN'S POV

I'd been meaning to get up for about an hour but I didn't want to risk meeting Phil while on the way to the loo. As always, I wanted to escape any awkward situations I might encounter. But the problem was, I couldn't avoid Phil the whole day, sooner or later I had to come out of my room and face him.

Just when I got out of bed, still naked, I heard hasty footsteps and before I knew it Phil had torn open the door and stood in my bedroom.

"Phil, what the fuck?," I yelled and tried to cover up my private parts with the duvet which was really quite unnecessary as Phil had already seen and felt everything I had.

"Sorry, Dan, I'm really sorry! But we have a meeting to attend at the BBC! We got to leave in about 35 minutes if we don't want to be late."

"Oh shit. Damn, I completely forgot about the meeting! But Phil, don't you think we have more important things to do, like, talk about what happened last night?"

"Dan, don't get me wrong but we can't miss the meeting, it's our job and it pays for a lot, so let's just get this over with. We'll talk about it later."

"I… I understand", I said, slowly, facing the floor. I felt like I was losing him, it felt like we were drifting apart as best friends.

I was so lost in thoughts that I hadn't noticed him coming over to me so I jumped a bit when he was suddenly standing in front of me. I looked up and saw him smiling a bit.

"Don't worry, we're going to sort this out."

The thing was, would we even be able to sort this out?

_A few hours later._

PHIL'S POV

We hadn't exchanged a word on the taxi ride back home after our meeting at the BBC. It was probably mostly because it would have been awkward speaking about certain things in front of the taxi driver but I knew it better. It was also because the both of us kept

Dan stepped out of the cab while I paid, before I followed closely after him. There was still an awkward silence that I meant to break but didn't know how. I heard Dan rummaging through his pockets before he asked, "Do you have the keys?" I noticed that he didn't look at me while he asked that. However, it was the first time he spoke to me since we left the BBC premises. His voice sounded kind of rusty.

"Um yeah sure." I took out my own keys and opened the door. I stepped inside with Dan following behind me.

I sighed, apparently quite loudly, as Dan turned around to look at me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed again. "At the moment, everything seems wrong. Dan, we need to talk. How about I set the kettle to make some tea and then we talk?"

DAN'S POV

I gulped. What did he say? How can something that felt so right for me feel so wrong to him? I was shattered. The last tiny spark of hope seemed lost, it had disappeared in a heartbeat. I had a feeling that nothing would be ever the same between me and Phil again.

"Dan? Dan, did you hear what I just said? Are you OK with it?"

"Erm yeah, sorry. Must have spaced out there for a second."

We went to the lounge and I sat down on the sofa while Phil was making tea in the kitchen. I felt so helpless. Why did I have to develop those stupid feelings for my best friend? It ruined everything. I felt some tears forming in my eyes and I quickly looked up to the ceiling in an attempt to make them stay in my eyes and prevent them from running down my cheeks. Phil couldn't see my cry. I had to be strong and get through this conversation like a grown-up.

"Here you go, Dan."

I hadn't heard Phil coming back. He handed me a cup of tea and sat down opposite of me. I took a careful sip of the hot liquid and set the cup down on the sofa table.

"Dan, what happened there between us?"


	6. Chapter Five: The Final Answer

So, as I said, this is the last part of this story. I know it was only a short one but it felt right to end it there. I might do a sequel though, of people want me to.

I would like to thank everyone who followed and/or favourited this story. And special thanks goes to everyone who left a review, I never thought I would get so much feedback, so thank you:

potatoes-are-not-for-sex

kettlemaniac

stendanisjustperfect

WeirdlyAll

arorainthesky

PhanFictionz

NeverlandNat

Kyuubigurl74

You all made me very happy :)

Warnings for this chapter: smut

Enjoy xx

CHAPTER FIVE: THE FINAL ANSWER

_"Dan, what happened there between us?"_

PHIL'S POV

"I'm… Phil, I'm so sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I shouldn't have suggested to… do this."

"Dan, don't be stupid. I wanted this as much as you did. In fact, I was the one who agreed so don't blame yourself! It's just… I don't know why it happened really." _And, why I enjoyed it._ I kept this last part for myself though.

Dan looked at me with is chocolate brown eyes. He actually looked sad. "What's wrong, Dan?"

He hesitated for a second before he spoke up. "What did it mean to you? What… what was it to you?"

His question caught me by surprise but he had a point. What was it to me?

"Well, it was an experiment I guess. It was a new experience."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Did you enjoy it?"

It was now me who hesitated. Yes, I did enjoy it, but what if I told him? Would he hate me? Had he enjoyed it too?

"Yes", I said quietly and lowered my head. I'm not sure why I decided to tell him the truth.

DAN'S POV

This was unexpected. Phil did enjoy having sex with me. For the first time in a while, there was a tiny spark of hope for me.

"So would you do it again?

"I… I don't know, Dan." He still had his head down. I knew he didn't want to look me in the eyes because he was ashamed. Ashamed of the fact that he had enjoyed it. Little did he know that I had enjoyed it as well and would have repeated it there and then. Little did he know that I was in love with him.

As if in a trance, I stood up from my chair and walked over to him. I took his chin in my hand and guided his head up so that his eyes met mine. I could see some unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Then I lowered my head and kissed him. I could feel him gulp but after a few seconds he kissed me back. It soon became a passionate kiss, slow and sweet.

In no time, I had pulled out my hand from under his chin and entangled my fingers with his raven hair. I climbed on his lap and kissed him with more force. Within minutes, we had forgotten about the deal that was made not even twelve hours before. Again.

Phil moved his hands over my back and into my boxer where he started to massage my butt cheeks. I always knew that wearing my trousers so low would come in handy at some point. He then took the index finger of his right hand and stroked along my bottom crack until he found my hole which he massaged. That was everything it took to give me a full-blown erection.

I pulled away and panted. "Phil, I want you to fuck me."

PHIL'S POV

I didn't fully understand why we were doing this again. All I knew was that I was enjoying it a lot and I wanted to continue. There were definitely feelings between us, of that I was sure. I felt that something like love was coming my way.

All I could say was "Bedroom."

Again, Dan's room was closer so we chose his. On the way we somehow managed to get rid of all our clothing and when we reached Dan's bedroom we were both fully naked with two hard members that needed immediate attention.

It was my turn to push Dan on the bed. I spread his legs and positioned them on my shoulders. Lying on my stomach I let my tongue slide over the insides of his thighs. Lifting his butt slightly, I started to lick his entrance just to tease him. I heard him gasp and flinch out of pleasure as I proceeded with licking over his perineum. I then let my tongue slide over his balls and over the bottom of his penis. Slowly climbing out from under his legs I licked around the glans before I lowered my mouth over him and bobbed my head up and down.

"Oh my god, Phil. Yes, please. I want more."

I picked up on my speed and continued to give him a blow job until I felt some drops of his semen in my throat. That's when I pulled away.

DAN'S POV

I looked at Phil in shock. "Why did you stop? I was so close, Phil."

"Not yet, Dan, not yet. I am planning on teasing you a bit more", he said seductively and put on a devilish grin.

He pulled out a condom of my drawer and got the lubricant which he poured on his fingers. He positioned himself so he could continue working on my member with his tongue and at the same time, teasing my entrance with his fingers. Then, without warning, he pushed one fingers deep into my butt. I let out a groan but it didn't hurt that much because what he did to my cock was so amazing that I didn't feel the pain too much. He moved his finger around a bit before he added a second finger. Then, a third. He continued to stretch me but I was focused on what his mouth did to my member.

"Yes, Phil, just a bit more, I'm so close now."

Apparently, he didn't want to tease me anymore because this time, he let me come. With his fingers still in my arse I came hard and he swallowed everything I gave him. He moved to kiss me and I tasted myself on his tongue.

Then he pulled away. "I want you to come a second time for me. Are you ready?"

I nodded yes although he must have felt that I was slightly scared because he said, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Smiling at me, he pulled out his fingers and placed his member in front of my entrance before he inserted himself into me. He pushed in just a bit and let me adjust to the pain before he pushed himself fully in.

"Are you OK?"

"I will be in a second." It was painful but the pure lust I felt was overcoming the pain and I already felt my cock getting hard again. The pain turned into pleasure and I placed my hands on Phil's butt to push him further into me.

PHIL'S POV

I could see the lust in Dan's eyes. I pushed myself into him as deep as I could before pulling out almost completely only to push in again. Then, I pulled out and lied beneath him.

"Phil? Phil! What the fuck? You're not leaving me like this are you?"

"Not at all, Dan. Come here."

I made him put one of his legs over my body and positioned his entrance over my throbbing penis before he lowered himself onto me. That was a new experience for both of us. While Dan was riding me I worked on his cock, giving him a hand job. It was an amazing sensation but not quite fulfilling. I could see that he missed me pushing myself into him so I made him get up and kneel in front of me. In doggy style, I pushed myself into him hard, earning a loud scream of pure pleasure as I hit his sweet spot.

"Phil, I can't take it anymore, I'm so close. Please, fuck me as hard as you can."

I did as I told. I fucked him as if there was no tomorrow, we both screamed each other's names so loud that our neighbours across the street could most likely hear us.

"Phil, I want you to come inside me I want to feel it."

I continued to push into him. When I felt my orgasm arrive, I pulled out, yanked the condom away and pushed into him again. We came together and while Dan's cum spread all over his sheets, I emptied myself into him. Still inside of him, we collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. I pulled out of him and took him into my arms. That was intense.

DAN'S POV

I was lying there breathing heavily. I could feel his come flowing out of my hole.

"Phil, that was… the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life."

"It was the most amazing thing _I_ have ever experienced in my life", he said and smiled.

"Phil, what does this make us now? We've clearly broken the deal. And while I think that we cannot continue just being friends after what happened, I don't want to lose you as my best friend. Phil, I think I'm in love with you."

"You don't have to worry about losing me. You won't ever lose me. We will be best friends forever, and maybe we could become something more than best friends."

I looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Dan Howell, I think I might be in love with you, too. Will you be my boyfriend?"

I didn't trust what my ears just heard him say. Did he actually just say that? Did he mean it?

"Are you serious?"

"I am serious. Will you give me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

He did say it. And he meant it. I couldn't believe this. Phil Lester just asked me to be his boyfriend.

"Of course! Of course I will be your boyfriend. Oh Phil, I love you", I said and kissed him.

"I love you too, Dan. But now we should get up. It's only two in the afternoon and we've got a video to film."

I laughed. "Maybe we should take a shower first."

It started off as curiosity and nothing more. We wanted to try something that we were curious of how it would feel. We were just curious and this curiosity gave us so much. It scared us, it made us worry that we would lose an important part of our lives. But most of all, it gave us love. It gave us much more than we could have bargained for.

We found love because we were just curious.

_FIN_


End file.
